parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles
(The "Nixcorr26 Productions" logo appears.) (Today is a perfect day at sea. Seagulls are flying above an ocean while dolphins leap in and out of the water, chittering happily. Then, a pirate ship emerges from the fog, crashing the waves. The dolphins dive back into the water) *Singing Musketeers/Sailors: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard Heave ho Look out, lad, a mermouse be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below (On top of the deck, there is a brown mouse at age 5, 6, 7, or 8. He has a peach muzzle and upper face, curvy pink ears, a small white bucktooth, a reddish-pink nose, small whiskers, and blue eyes. He wears blue pants that touched his feet and a red sweater with long sleeves that tend to drape over his hands and was held by a black belt with a golden buckle. He also wears a Russian blue hat with a black visor. His name is Fievel Mousekewitz, and he is enjoying the day at sea.) (Next to him is a peach dog with a pink nose and beady eyes, wearing a red dog collar with a silver license. His name is Pal. He, too, is enjoying the weather.) *Fievel Mousekewitz/Eric: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face! (sighs happily) Perfect day to be at sea! (Leaning over the side of the ship is a slender light brown mouse, with tan markings at the muzzle, a long, skinny tail, a brown nose, curvy pink ears, and green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a green necktie, a brown waistcoat, matching pants, and black shoes with spats over them. He also wears a brown Inverness and deerstalker cap. His name is Basil of Baker Street, Fievel's butler. At the moment he does not look well, for he is green in the face.) *Basil of Baker Street/Grimsby: (sarcastically) Oh yes! Delightful! (retches) *Papa Mousekewitz/Sailor 1: A fine strong wind and a following sea. Hiram Flaversham must be in a friendly-type mood. *Fievel/Eric: Hiram Flaversham? *Dr. David Q. Dawson/Sailor 2: Why, toymaker and ruler of the mer-animals, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him. *Basil/Grimsby: Mer-animals! (scoffs) Fievel, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense. (Dawson holds a fish and waves it in front of Basil.) *Dawson/Sailor 2: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live. (The fish in Dawson's hand flops, slips out of his hands, and slapped Basil in the face numerous times before jumping back in the ocean, relieved.) *Singing Musketeers/Sailors: Heave ho, heave ho In mysterious fathoms below (The fish dives and looks up at the ship. Then he sighs and swims away.) (The theme from "Part of Your World" is playing. Various fish are swimming.) Nixcorr26 presents The Little Mouse (Mer-animals converge on a great undersea palace, filling the concert hall inside.) Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts